debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Chase McCain
|-|Police Officer= |-|Robber= |-|Miner= |-|Astronaut= |-|Farmer= |-|Fireman= |-|Construction Worker= Summary Chase McCain is best known for being the LCPD Police Officer who took down the infamous Rex Fury. In his first year as a Police Officer of the LEGO City Police Department, he fought Rex on a moving truck, before putting a stop to the fight by throwing him off the vehicle. However, he accidentally revealed his girlfriend's identity to everybody in LEGO City. Despite this, Chase was transferred to the other side of the world, but returned a few years later, he went far beyond the call of duty with the use of disguises and fought Rex once again, in a spectacular battle on board the debris of a space station that was quickly plummeting back down to Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Chase McCain Origin: LEGO City Undercover Gender: Male Age: At least in his early 30s Classification: Human, Police Officer Attack Potency: Building Level (Fought Rex Fury who was knocked out of orbit and fell back to Earth. He even survived an explosion of a rocketship) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human, likely Hypersonic Combat Speed: Peak Human, likely Hypersonic Reaction Speed: Hypersonic (Reacted and dodged flying debris while he was falling back to Earth) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can throw grown men around) Striking Strength: Building Level Durability: Building Level (Can take hits from Rex Fury) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Hundreds of meters with projectiles Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Marksman, Limited Dimensional Storage (Can keep 8 disguises at a time including their equipment and quickly change between them, along with keeping a seemingly unlimited supply of handcuffs, grapple hooks, water, etc.), Flight with jetpack, Gliding and Egg Projection with chicken, Technological Manipulation and Attack Reflection with Color Gun, Energy Projection and Paralysis Inducement with Laser Gun, Explosion Manipulation with TNT, Enhanced Senses and Information Analysis with Police Communicator, Possible Resistance to Extreme Heat with Astronaut Suit (Didn't show any signs of heating up after an atmospheric reentry) Standard Equipment: * Police Uniform ** Whistle ** Handcuffs ** Grappling Gun ** Police Communicator: A tablet that allows Chase to make video calls, take pictures, scan for criminal activity and audio, see through walls, use the GPS and reveal hidden footprints. * Robber Disguise ** Crowbar ** Color Gun: A gun that shoots paint. Red and green paint can turn machines on/off and silver paint makes any surface able to reflect lasers. * Miner Suit ** Pickaxe ** TNT * Astronaut Suit ** Jetpack ** Laser Gun * Farmer Suit ** Chicken * Firefighter Suit ** Axe ** Fire Extinguisher * Construction Worker Suit ** Hammer ** Jackhammer Intelligence: Above Average (Is a master of disguises, capable of infiltrating in several gangs without raising any suspicion and mastered Kung-Fu in a short period of time. However, he's not knowledgeable in any academic fields) Weaknesses: Is afraid of French parrots. Note: The higher feat calc is read on one of the comments below the blog post. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lego Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Human Characters Category:Weapon User Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Superhumans